


In The End

by BunnyFair



Series: Soundwave [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: He loved her until the end
Relationships: Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Soundwave [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814683
Kudos: 6





	In The End

Soundwave drove as fast as he could through the night. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. He couldn't outrun them, he couldn't out maneuver them.

They had successfully cornered him, after weeks of failed attempts.

They'd caught him off guard, in recharge. Ravage had woken him and he'd peeled out of the abandoned parking garage, strapping Alice to the backseats where she had slept. She was disoriented and confused in that human way after being awoken, but fear set in not long after.

He'd been going for at least an hour when his scanners picked up another energon reading. This one wasn't familiar, but it was known. And feared.

Lockdown.

Lockdown had joined the chase. Soundwave may be one of the best, but even he could not escape Lockdown once in his sights. And, if he couldn't find somewhere for Alice to hide, she would be killed.

He quickly turned when one of their black vehicles attempted to hit his back tire. He softly growled and turned into a tunnel, turning his lights off. He turned down another tunnel and another, stopping in the darkness of the dead end.

His sensors informed him of a smaller tunnel and opened his back door. "Alice, get out. There is a service tunnel for you to hide in."

She stumbled out and held onto Ravage, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Soundwave, no. Please, they won't find us here."

Their engines echoed through the tunnels and he could see their lights. "No. Ravage, keep her safe."

Ravage bit her pants leg and started pulling, forcing her to walk after him. She tried to fight back against him and sobbed openly, looking back at him. "Soundwave, please. I love you, I need you."

He extended his tendrils and forced the door open, guiding the cooler and bag in the darkness of the tunnel. "No. Lockdown will not stop until I am dead."

She gripped the doorway tightly and shook her head quickly, Ravage still keeping her pants leg in his teeth. "Please..."

He trailed the end of a tendril along the side her face, gently brushing her hair back. "Alice, you will always be my favorite human. You have taught me love. I want you to be safe and live."

She nodded slightly and softly said, "I love you."

He pulled his tendril away and then the tunnel lit up with a shot.

Pain blossomed across Soundwave's body as he was slammed back and forced out of his alt mode. He faintly heard Alice's scream and Lockdown's heavy footsteps walk to him. He focused enough to reach over and slammed the door shut to the service tunnel, Ravage pulling Alice out of the way.

Lockdown looked down at him, a scowl on his face. "You were supposed to be a threat. How far the mighty have fallen."

Soundwave was silent, his audials and optics turned off. He was remembering the times he had with Alice. Her soft skin, her sweet voice, her warm heart, welcoming him into her life.

He felt the sharp stab as Lockdown shoved his spark extractor into his chest and muted himself, denying the pleasure of hearing him in pain. Lockdown pulled it out and Soundwave collapsed, his body lifeless.

His processor flickered, memories of Alice still bright. The last thing he saw was her smiling face before his processor finally shut down.

He truly did love her.


End file.
